


New Friends

by Drhair76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Nightmares, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Tony was a billionaire, the co owner of one of the biggest companies in the world and a superhero in his own right. Or, 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' if you wanted it in his own words. Even though Bucky was sure that one of those titles was inactive at the moment, he knew that Tony's feats were quite impressive and he wasn't one to be underestimated.So why would he need someone to look after him?Or,Bucky is new and needs to get hip to the fact that in the private eye, Tony is just a puppy who needs a hug.





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

When Clint left for his two week mission in Russia with Natasha, they both stopped by and asked him go look after Tony while they were gone. Of course, Bucky was skeptical. Tony was a billionaire, the co owner of one of the biggest companies in the world and a superhero in his own right. Or, 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' if you wanted it in his own words. Even though Bucky was sure that one of those titles was inactive at the moment, he knew that Tony's feats were quite impressive and he wasn't one to be underestimated. 

 

So why would he need someone to look after him? 

 

Then again, Bucky didn't know Tony as well as Clint. He's only lived in the tower with all the others for maybe two months tops but from what he's gathered, Tony is extremely put together, smart and capable. He's able to take on the media with a few quick one liners and can capture the attention of a crowd with his dazzling charisma in seconds. He's taken on baddie after baddie with his own tech, and sometimes he does it all alone. Steve or Natasha sometimes have to remind him to take a break and relax. They pull him up from his shop for movies nights and team bonding. There are even times when he forgets dinner. 

 

Because Bucky had already dealt with a Stark in his life, he knew that the workshop was a sacred place. Howard didn't enjoy being interrupted once he got going and Bucky figured that neither did Tony. 

 

When Clint left Tony had just begun working on a prototype for new arrows so Tony probably wanted them in production by the time he was back. So Bucky left him alone to work for about forty eight hours before he began worrying. 

 

He hurried down to the lab and pressed in the code that Clint gave him. The door slid open and Bucky peeked in nervously. He hated underground labs and tech filled rooms, but he steeled himself and pushed onward. 

 

The lab was dark and quiet, and while Bucky's time spent down here wasn't abundant, he knew that usually it was busy, with Tony dancing around doing a million things at once. 

 

"Stark?" He called out into the dark. When he didn't get a response back he immediately went on guard. Bucky wasn't sure that anything could get past JARVIS but he wasn't to confident in technology. 

 

His footsteps were loud against the tile floor as he crept through the room. His eyes flitted around the room and he took out his gun, peeking around corners and stepping over tech. He paused when he heard whimpers coming from behind a table. 

 

"Stark?" He called again, less harsh and more concerned, and he head toward the sound. "Are you there?"

 

Bucky peered around the table and nearly dropped his gun in surprise. Genius, billionaire, superhero, and buissnessman Tony Stark was curled up in a blanket on the floor having a nightmare. He was shaking and whimpering quietly, his face was pale and sweaty, and his chest heaving as if he was out of breath. Bucky frowned and narrowed his eyes for a moment before carefully shaking Tony awake. 

 

Tony jumped up and away from Bucky nearly hitting his head on the worktable. Bucky froze, waiting for Tony to recognize him. 

 

"B-bucky?" 

 

"Hey Stark." He said awkwardly. "You-uh-you haven't come up from here in a while days so I came to check on you." 

 

Tony nodded blearily, obviously still not fully awake yet. "I can send Steve with some food later if you like?" He asked the engineer, who was still trembling slightly. He felt a little weird just leaving but he was completly out of his element with this. Tony would probably want someone he knew better to comfort him. He also figured that Clint or Steve would ask what the nightmare was about but Bucky could sense that Tony didn't want to talk about it. Or at least talk about it with him. He stood and was about to make his way to the kitchen when Tony spoke up from behind him. 

 

"Can you stay? I-I mean, if I'm really quiet would you?" 

 

Bucky paused. He turned back to face the shorter male with a frown. Instead of the stoic, witty, snarky 'Iron Man' that Bucky had come to see Tony as, all he could see was someone who was scared and wanted some comfort. He kind of reminded Bucky of a puppy dog, and it broke his heart. 

 

 "You-you want  _me_  to stay with you?" 

 

Tony stiffened and looked away. "Never mind, forget I asked. It's-uh-it's fine."  

 

Bucky could see that it was obviously not fine. He didn't need to be a trained assassin to catch that lie. 

 

"No!" Bucky rushed to amend. "I can. If you wanted." 

 

Tony kept his eyes on his hands, which were fiddling with his blanket. "Only if you want." 

 

Bucky felt a surge of protectiveness for the engineer and nodded. "Of course. I can stay with you. I  _want_  to stay with you." 

 

Tony's eyes finally lifted from his hands and found Bucky's. And the sheer gratitude and relief in those large brown eyes almost made Bucky melt. "Thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. I love Tony and I'm scared for Endgame.


End file.
